In a wolf's eyes
by Wolf's Shadow01
Summary: Inuyasha & co. save a misterious white wolf youkai. She decides to go with them and says she's Inuyasha's slave.
1. Prologue

**In a wolf's eyes**

_WolfShadow01_

Prologue

* * *

This fic is about a white female wolf youkai named Aika. Since she has a long story before what happens in the fic, I will explain you some things about her.

She is part of the white north wolf youkai pack, a youkai kind that can transform into human like youkai (like Koga or Ayame) or in white giant wolves.

She has blue-white hair (white, but with some traces of light blue), ice-blue cold eyes and a star-diamond like mark on her forehead. She wears some white fur clothes (like Ayame's, but her chest plate is all black with some silver lines and her sword too.)

Aika can control some of the forces of nature. She learned how to control and call ice and snow storms when she was still young and an old sage taught her to do this. That's why she is called 'storm wolf'. She is a much feared enemy for a lot of youkais and she's worth of respect.

She was supposed to be her pack's leader, but she ran away from her home because the others wolves hated her.

She is a hanyou, but a bit more powerful than any other. Her father was a human that her mother found and saved, but the others wolves killed him the same night her and her twin brother born. Her brother died also, but he died soon after he was born.

Aika used to be Inuyasha 'little sister' when they lived together in Inutaisho's castle, but with the time they forgot about each other.

All the fic is written in Aika's P.O.V.


	2. Meeting the white wolf

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Meeting the white wolf

How much I wish not to feel, not to suffer. My name is Aika I am the leader of the white north wolves, the most powerful of them. I was born in the highest mountains in the biggest of the packs and I am the only daughter of the leader Kazue. I left my home and the north region because my birth was a taint in my family's bloodline, I am not a full youkai. My father was a human who my mother found in our mountains, he was lost and dying for the cold. My mother saved his life and they fell in love, which explains why I and my brother were nothing but hanyou. Even when my father was a human, I am more youkai than human, my strength is greatest than any other half breed's. That's why I am still alive while my brother not, he born with human form and did not survive the cold. I was the only one who made it. But even being the leader's daughter the other wolves laugh at me and hurt me. That's why I am the most powerful, because they attacked me in groups and I learned how to attack and defend alone. I learned to contact and control the forces of nature and to fight much older and stronger wolves. I did not need anyone to protect me. Anyway, this doesn't matter anymore.

I decided that I did not belong there, with the other white wolves. I decided to leave my home, the mountains. I traveled for weeks until I got out of the north region, finally away from the white wolves.

I thought I would be safe here. I was wrong. I accidentally enter in other wolf tribe's territory, the brown wolves ruled there. Prince Koga was their leader and he has a fame of being territorial and a good fighter.

They attacked me, thinking I was an enemy. I will not be alive to tell this if someone hasn't saved me. I could have killed them all, but I had no time to react.

They started biting me, I bit them too. I think I killed some, but there were too many. I had never fought with that number of wolves, they were the whole pack.

I was badly injured, almost dying . I transformed into my human like form because of the pain and I was semi-unconscious. I heard in my unconsciousness a rage scream. I saw a strange red blur, a man, and a strangely familiar one.

"What is it this time Koga?!" said the red dressed man at the time he attacked the wolves that were killing me.

"Dog breath, I should have known it was you by that rooting smell" said the brown wolf prince.

He and the one he called dog breath started fighting while some other people took me away from there. Then I remember nothing but darkness.


	3. Inuyasha's slave

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Inuyasha's Slave

"_What is it this time Koga?" said the red dressed man at the time he attacked the wolves that were killing me._

"_Dog breath, I should have known it was you by that rooting smell" said the brown wolf prince._

_He and the one he called dog breath started fighting while some other people took me away from there. Then I remember nothing but darkness._

When I finally woke up, I was in a small hut, with some strange people, for their smells I knew they were three humans, two youkai and the man who saved me...a hanyou, and a dog one.

"You are awake!" said a young and strange dressed girl. "How do you feel?" asked the other girl.

"Where am I?" was all I could answer. "Inuyasha saved you from those wolves and I must apologize for Koga's behavior. You were badly injured and dying, so Inuyasha brought you back here"

"Then you saved my life" I said to the other hanyou. "Ha!, don't even say it, it is not that I like saving wolf hanyous" he said to me. "You are a hanyou too!" I said angrily, he had no right to insult me if he was in the same position than me "so what? At least I am not a filthy wolf".

Then I remembered the laws of our tribe, laws of honor. When someone saves your life you are in debt with that someone, a big debt that can only be paid with the same thing you almost lost... your life. Now I would have to serve this dog hanyou, be his slave for the rest of my days...great!.

"I am in debt with you" I said almost in a whisper "I know the laws of your tribe, you are of the north wolves, aren't you?" "I am" I wondered how he knew my tribe "That means you will have to be my slave forever. Don't worry, I do not want any servant, so you don't have to do it" he said, without looking at me. "You don't understand, I do have to do it" "Why?" he asked. "Because the law is even stricter with me and I have to obey it because of my honor and pride" I wasn't looking at him either "Wait, if the law is stricter with you then that means you are..." "A royal family member wolf" I finished. "What?!" said all the humans. "What are you doing this far from your land?" asked the girl who I recognized as a demon exterminator for her clothes. "I left my home" I answered sadly "What will you do Inuyasha?" asked the young monk. "You can do as you please, go away if you want or stay. I do not care, but you will not be my slave!" he said loudly "I have no other option lord Inuyasha" I said remembering who he was. I knew his family, we were allies in war. "Lord?" said the humans "are you not the youngest son of lord Inutaisho?" "Yes, I am" "then that makes you lord too, even if you do not want to, haven't you told your friends about it?" "Not exactly. Anyway, I left all that long ago" he answered looking at my eyes as if he was searching for something in them.

The next few days were pure hell, I told him hundreds of times to accept me as his servant, until he agreed "Fine you will be my slave. Are you happy now? Can you just shut up?!" , but he just stayed away from me. That was better for me because I did not want to obey a dog hanyou. But with the pass of time and we learned how to fight together.

We were traveling trying to find the Shikon shards I have heard about. Suddenly, a wind demoness attacked us. My "master" Inuyasha called her Kagura, I was told she was part of Naraku's creations. She attacked us, with help of thousands of youkais. I transformed myself for the first time after the accident with Koga. The humans and my master saw my wolf form for the first time. I can say they were amazed. I was fighting like everyone else, when I noticed my master missing. There he was, fighting with someone else, someone dressed in a white baboon pelt. It was Naraku, the demon my master was looking for. My master was injured and fighting the worst of all demons. I had to help him, he was my master now. Naraku attacked him. The attack going directly at my master. I run to him and carry him on my back to escape. But I received part of the attack. Now I was his mount and we worked together. I was really injured, I could hardly move one of my legs. Still, I kept running for my master. This way, he could attack Naraku and move before the enemy could harm him. We won the battle. We destroyed Naraku, and found out it was just a puppet. But everyone was safe, except for me. My master congratulated me, but I was too weak as to stay awake, and I fell into unconsciousness again.


	4. Lost of trust

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Lost of trust

_We won the battle. We destroyed Naraku, and found out it was just a puppet. But everyone was safe, except for me. My master congratulated me, but I was too weak to stay awake, and I fell into unconsciousness again. _

I woke up the next morning and found out someone has bandaged me and I was in my human like form.

"Master Inuyasha?" "Hmm? You are awake Aika" "I guess I am" my head ached terribly and I had a bad wound in my arm. My master took care of me and the humans too. I had just done what I have to, but they seemed happy to have me in the team. My master now rode on me whenever he wants to, he seemed to like it. But I did not let the humans do the same. They had to understand that he was the only one that had the right to tell me what to do. One time that I was transformed, Kagome tried to ride on me. I throw her and I thought my master would punish me for that, he was very protective with Kagome. He just laughed at her. "Hey, Kagome, what made you think she will let you ride on her, she is not a stupid horse" he said still laughing, while I stood there in a proud form. "Well, she lets you do it, why me not Aika?" "You are not my mistress, I do not obey anyone but master Inuyasha. I will not let a mere human ride on me if my master doesn't wish so." I answered proudly. But he did wish so. "Come on, let's get a ride if you want" said my master as he gets on me and helps Kagome get on too. If he wanted me to do it, I would obey. "Come on Aika, go the fastest you can" he said. "As you wish master Inuyasha" I said while I started running. Kagome was really happy with the ride, she liked it, and my master was happy for her, so I was happy while my master was happy. Still, I didn't really like the idea of a human riding on me.

Time passed and my master and I became even stronger and learned how to work together .

But I have a lonely nature. When my master did not need me, I went to the forest and stayed there until he called me again. I was kind happy with this life, I was happy serving him. But the humans had started to think they could order me want to do sometimes. I obeyed them sometimes, I was part of the team and I had to help , but not always. Like when Kagome and Sango were taking a bath and Kagome ordered me to watch the monk. I did not want to obey and I replied, she was not my mistress. Unfortunately, master Inuyasha heard everything and ordered me to obey her. I did it, while she kept staring at me with that 'I told you' expression of hers. I still hate that expression. Then, my master told me to do whatever Kagome wants even if he was not there. He was my master, but Kagome seemed to control him, maybe because of that necklace.

I was part of the team at first, everyone treated me like an equal, but I was now some kind of pet. I just obeyed and do everything she told me, even if I don't like it. She was not that bad, but I was very proud of myself, and obeying a human is not part of my nature. But what she asked me next was just unbearable. She asked me to transform, I do so. But then she got on me and asked me to take her to Koga's den. I couldn't do that. Koga and I were enemies, his wolves would try to kill me while she stays there talking with him. "I can't do that Kagome" "Why, wouldn't you do it if Inuyasha told you to?" "Yes, but you are not him, I can't go and I will not " "I need you to take me there" "No!" I said and started to jump angrily to take her off me. My master saw me and he scolded me, "I told you to obey her too, as if she was me" "But she is not, I only obey my master and that is lord Inuyasha not the human Kagome, I can't obey her. And I definitely can't go where she asked me to" "Why?" "Because I can't" "Fine, I order you to go with Kagome, ask her for her forgiveness and take her where she wants to go, now" "Yes master" I transformed myself into my wolf form again and goes to her. I apologized and she got on me again. This time I started running to Koga's territory .'This is going to hurt' I thought as we arrived. Immediately, the brown wolves attacked me, they started biting me, I got ready to attack them too, but Kagome stopped me. They kept with they attack until Koga saw who I had with me. "Stop it! it's Kagome" he said as happily as a lovesick pup, bating his tail. They were chatting almost all day, Kagome was asking him to help us defeat Naraku. I was outside of the cave, the wolves staring at me. Then I decided to transform into my human like form and I did. Just then, the wolf-men recognized me. "Are you not Kazue's daughter, the white north wolf leader?" "Yes, I am" "What are you doing here Kazue's daughter, you are really far from your land. And why are you with Kagome" "My name is Aika, I left my home long ago, and I am with Kagome because she told me to bring her here" I answered in a proud position. "Are you telling us that the storm wolf Aika, the daughter of the mighty Kazue receives orders from a human?" they stared laughing. "I do not!, but I do receive orders from other person, and he told me to do as Kagome says, so I do" "And who is that mighty youkai that can control and do whatever he wants with the storm wolf?" "That is none of your business, you filthy brown wolf!" I was getting angry. They started laughing again "well, after all, the mighty storm wolf is nothing but a mere hanyou, aren't you, half breed?" I hated how they called me "I am a hanyou" they started laughing even louder "but I can still freeze your dammed brown wolf ass" I said angrily. That started a fight "I usually do not fight females, but I will do an exception" said the bravest of them "I would like see you try to defeat me" He could not. In a few seconds, he was on the ground unconscious . The news of Kagome's mount "killing" one of the tribe's members arrived soon to Koga. He came out really furious, Kagome behind him, with a 'we will talk later' look on her eyes. "Do you want a fight white wolf?" "No, but you stupid wolves just won it" "She is Kazue's only daughter Koga" said one of the wolves. "What? But Kagome told me you were dog breath slave, are you?" "I am lord Inuyasha's servant" he laughed at me and get closer, to a dangerous distance from me. "The greatest of the white wolf tribe is a slave for a filthy dog hanyou" "I am not a slave, he do not treat me like that" "You are not of great value to your tribe, are you?" he said. I just looked down, to the ground. Then he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "Look at me when I am talking to you, worthless hanyou!" I thanked heavens for what happened next. "Stay away from her, you stupid wolf", it was my master. He and Koga started fighting, then Kagome stopped them. Master Inuyasha told me to take her to the Bone's Eater Well, because she wanted to go back to her home. I did so, and then went back to my master in the village.

"What were you two doing with Koga?" he asked me seriously. "Kagome ordered me to take her there master" "Are you telling me the truth Aika?" "I swear for my honor and pride" "What does Koga's wolves meant by calling you 'storm wolf'?" "I....." "Are you Kazue's daughter. The white wolf that can destroy everything by controlling the ice storms just with her howls?, Answer me!" "I am master" "And why haven't you told me?" "Because you do not ask, I told you I was from a royal family and I am" he just turned around, with his back against me "You are dangerous here, go back to your mountains and stay where you belong to" "I do not belong there!, you are my master. I have to stay here, we have to defeat Naraku. I am not dangerous master, I swear. I only obey you and no one else" "I did not tell you to fight those wolves and you did" "They started it" "I do not care" "Master, I have a great power that will help you defeat Naraku" "And that can defeat us too" "I will not do such a thing" "How can I trust you now. You are a wolf, I should have know you are all the same" "We are not, I am half human, just like you" "You lied to me in that too, Kazue's daughter, the storm wolf, is a full youkai" "I am not, my father was a human" "Are you telling me that Kazue fell in love with a human?" "She did"

"You have to go" "I can't" "Don't you understand?, you can't stay here. You are a white wolf, you belong to the mountains. What would happen if you call a storm and destroy a village?" "I will not do something like that, I am not a murder" "You are a wolf, your tribe is famous for killing humans" "Those stupid wolves that kill humans are just the same that killed my father and made me run from my home. I have not called a storm or howled since I arrived here, because you haven't told me to do so, and I will not" "You have one last chance, if I consider you dangerous for the humans, you leave" "Yes master".


	5. The battle against Sesshoumaru

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The battle with Sesshoumaru and my miserable life

"_You have one last chance, if I consider you dangerous for the humans, you leave" "Yes master"._

Time passed. All the trust my master and I had just disappeared. He just rode on me when it was really necessary or in a difficult battle, like when we fight his brother lord Sesshoumaru. He attacked us first, well he attacked my master. "You will die half breed" "We will see about that" my master was fighting valiantly, but his strength was not enough. I wanted to help, but I couldn't while he didn't order me to do so. Finally, my master realized he will not do it and called me just by looking at me. I immediately knew what to do. I run to him and he got on. Lord Sesshoumaru was really surprised to see a white wolf obeying his brother. He stopped attacking us when he recognized me, just by looking on my ice blue eyes. "Where did you get that wolf, bother?" "That is none of your business!, are you giving up?" "Ha! Do not be ridiculous, I was just wondering why the white princess is letting someone ride on her, and specially why a hanyou someone. Can you answer my question princess Aika?" "I can lord Sesshoumaru, but I will not" "What are you doing where anyway Aika?" I was about to answer when my master interrupted "How do you know her?" "I have traveled to her lands and I know her and her mother. And she knows me too. Don't you Aika?" "I do" "That explains how you know I was lord" said my master "Will you answer me, why are you letting him ride on you? You know the laws" "I know them, that's why I am here. Master Inuyasha saved my life" he started laughing "That explains it, so you are his slave now. You are just the slave of a mere stupid half breed, nothing more than a scum's slave" I transformed again, into my human like form I will not let him laugh at my master like that, I had to protect him from this kind of things too. "What are you doing" asked my master "Destroying him" I answered "What will you do Aika, do you think a hanyou's slave can defeat me." "Do you remember how am I called, Sesshoumaru?" I said coldly "You will not do that, will you?" "I will". I was furious now, and when I am furious I howl and that means noting good for my enemies. Then I did it, I started howling for the first time in months. The clouds above us started to get darker as I continued with my call. "I can control clouds, wind and snow as I please" I said to him like a last warning.

I created a big storm, but it was not the biggest I have created. Sesshoumaru got away, but my master too.

"I told you not to do that" "I am sorry master, but I was trying to defeat him for laughing at you" "I don't care, you put us in danger. Did you just saw the size of that storm, it could have killed us all." "Of course I saw its size, I created it. But it was not created to kill you, I had all planed" "I don't believe you. Now you have to go" "What?" "You heard me; I told you that if I consider you dangerous you will leave. Well, I consider you dangerous, now leave" "I can't" "You have to, it's an order" "As you wish master" I said looking at the ground as I got up and started walking away from him. "Good bye, master Inuyasha".

Now, I was all alone. I could not go back to my pack. Our laws said that when a wolf offers itself to be a slave, it is considered as a domestic wolf, like a dog, and could not go back to be a wild wolf, at lest not without killing its master. I will be his slave forever.

I just traveled from one place to another, for weeks. Some humans attacked me to defend themselves from a youkai, from me. I did not hurt them nor defend myself. After all, I was there because I was dangerous to them. I escaped from them, but I was badly injured. Some youkais attacked me too. I was an enemy for both of my kinds. I wished I could die. I kept with this miserable life, until I met with my master again.


	6. First slave, now enemy

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

First slave, now enemy

_I just traveled from one place to another, for weeks. Some humans attacked me to defend themselves from a youkai, from me. I did not hurt them nor defend myself. After all, I was there because I was dangerous to them. I escaped from them, but I was badly injured. Some youkais attacked me too. I was an enemy for both of my kinds. I wished I could die. I kept with this miserable life, until I met with my master again. _

I was searching for Naraku to destroy him, that way my master will be proud of me and let me go back with him. I just lived for my master now, all my instincts screaming to go back with him, but I couldn't while he didn't want me to. I found Naraku's castle and I got ready to attack him. It was not necessary to start the attack, he started it. I was fighting with all my power and will. It was a very difficult battle, but I had to win. Naraku was stronger than me, and I was soon lying on the ground badly injured.

"What brought you to my castle white wolf, why are you fighting me? I do not remember you" "What made you think I will answer you?" "You will" he started attacking me again, I didn't know what to do. I will surely have lost my life in that battle if my master hasn't arrived.

"Naraku!" my master started fighting with Naraku. I was happy for seeing my master again, but I didn't want him to fight Naraku for me, it was dangerous. I was worried about him, and then I discovered he was not fighting to save my life. He hadn't even seen me.

Both Naraku and my master were fighting with a rage and hate I have never seen before. I was obvious they hated each other.

Naraku had some injuries I have made, and that gave my master some advantage. The battle was difficult, and long. I saw my master's friends and they saw me, but they were busy trying to save their pathetic human lives. Some youkais were attacking them, some hundreds of youkais. I should have never done what I did. I ran to them in my wolf form, I helped them, I saved their lives. I was injured, but I could still kill some worthless youkais.

My master was the one with real problems. He was injured and fighting Naraku. I tried to help, but there were too many youkais and I had to protect the humans.

"Thanks Aika" said Kagome; I have saved her from a coming youkai. "No problem Kagome, use your arrows and open a path for me please. I need you to destroy the youkais between us and master Inuyasha please" For one moment, I forgot about my pride by asking for help of a human "Course" Se did it, now I was free to help my master, but it was too late. He had lost the battle, but I could still do something for him. I ran to him, took him with my teeth and ran away before Naraku could kill me. "I will discover who are you and we will meet again, white wolf" said Naraku, before leaving too.

The humans came as fast as their pathetic human legs allowed them to. They took my master, and started bandaging and taking care of him.

They made a camp in the forest that night. I slept outside of the camp, but still close to my master. I watched him all night. I didn't want him to die, even if that meant my freedom. There are just two ways a wolf can be free again: If its master dies or if the wolf decides to rebels and kill its master. Rebelling was not usual, our loyalty instinct doesn't let us betray our masters.

My master was fine next morning, he started waking up. He looked at everyone to check if the humans were not wounded. When he looked in my direction, he was very surprised. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave" "I did, but then you saved me again" was he playing with me or what? He seemed not to remember. He didn't. "What?, I didn't do it" "Yes you did" "No, I didn't. All I remember is fighting Naraku and almost dying" "That was before I ran to you and took you to get away from there. You almost lost your life. You could at least thank me" I couldn't believe it, he hadn't came to rescue me, he just wanted to fight his enemy. "Well, thanks Aika. Now, leave!" he said with a sarcastic voice "Fine!. You won't see me again....at least not like your slave" I was more than furious. I was very proud of myself, and he had just hit me in my pride. I would never forgive him for that. From now on, Inuyasha and the entire white wolves pack were enemies, including their leader, the storm wolf. I had rebelled, I was free. "What do you mean?" "What a stupid dog you are. From now on, we are enemies, along with your humans and my wolves" "What?! It was not for you to get that angry" "Too late, dog. I am not angry, I am furious. You all should thank heavens that I won't call a storm today" That made him get angry too "If you want us to be enemies, so it will be. But it will be just between us, no humans and no wolves" "What made you think I would fight without my pack. They could kill you and your humans in a few seconds" I was now at a prudent distance from him and the humans. "Don't force me to kill you. You have saved our lives and fought on our side. You have been our team mate. I don't want to kill you Aika" Team mate, and I thought I was his friend "Ha! As if a dog hanyou could kill me. You're forgetting who am I lord Inuyasha. I am the storm wolf, the white wolves' leader. You are not as strong as me" I said in my usual proud position. I would kill him if it's necessary to recover my pride and freedom, to execute my revenge. "Fine, the next time we meet, we will be enemies Aika" "As you wish my master" I said in a sarcastic voice. Then I got away, running again, alone again. But this time, I was running with a specific direction. I was going back to the mountains.


	7. Battle against a brother

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Battle against a brother

"_I will stay here some time mother, then I will leave again" "What? Why don't you stay here?" "I must fight Inuyasha" "Fine, do as you must, you can take part of the pack with you. They will obey you even if they don't want to" "Thanks mother" I stayed there about two weeks._

Then I left, with twenty white wolves at my side. We traveled back to where Inuyasha and his humans were. We found them, and followed them for days. The forth day, Inuyasha finally discovered someone was following them. "Who's there. I know you are there, stop hiding!" I jumped just in front of him, in my human like form. "Hi Inuyasha" I said with a cold smile "Aika! What are you doing here?" he pulled out his sword, ready to attack me. "Wow, is that a way to receive a friend, Inuyasha?" I was talking with a cold and sarcastic voice "What are you doing here, why are you following us?" "I was just passing around and I decided to come and see how you were" "We're fine, thanks. Now you can go" "I'm so sorry. I can't do that, not yet" The wolves I had with me appeared and in a few seconds, Inuyasha and his humans were surrounded by my wolves. "I don't want to fight you" "But I do" The wolves made the humans stay away while Inuyasha and I were fighting. Our swords stroking each other's. "Why are you doing this Aika?" "To be free. To recover my freedom and pride" "You were always free to leave if you wanted to" "That's easy to say. How sorry I have to kill you after being friends" He made a confusion expression "You don't remember that either, do you?" "What the hell are you talking about?" "So, you don't remember. You and your brother used to go to my mountains and I used to go to your father's castle and stay there for weeks. We grew up together, we played together. I used to defend you from Sesshoumaru just because you were younger than him" He stopped his attack "What!? I remember someone playing with me, the only one that dared to play with me. But I don't remember it was you" "Well, it was me. Your father and my mother were friends and they wanted us to be friends too. Your father treated me as his own daughter, and I treated his sons as my brothers. I lived in that castle some time, I met you there. Sesshoumaru, you and I were like siblings in those times. It is obvious that Sesshoumaru got tired of you and that's why he wants you death, just like me. We used to get along very well" "And why are you trying to kill me then?" "Because..." I didn't have an answer. I was going to say that it was because of my pride and freedom, but that was no excuse for killing someone I loved. 'Someone I loved' yes, he was my brother, my only brother. How can I be attacking him. Trying to kill him. "Go back to the mountains!" I ordered to the wolves. They didn't want to obey me, they wanted to kill the humans. "Now!" This time they did it. I threw my sword to the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. You were like a brother to me, my only friend. I'm sorry for this. I was just confused" For the first time in ages I started crying. I couldn't believe it; I have tried to kill my best friend. The memories of our past and what we were for each other came back to me as a thunder. He got closer to me. He embraced me. For the first time in my whole life, I felt like someone cares for me and loves me. I felt safe and as if I didn't have to worry about anything. "Don't worry, my sister" He said with a calm voice, a voice full of love and care. I cried on his shoulder for a long time. I didn't want to leave. I felt like I belonged there, next to him. Finally, I have found the place I belonged to. The humans made a camp in the forest, Inuyasha and I were talking almost all night, remembering the times we spent together, playing or fighting, but together. He finally fell asleep. I had to go. I had to go back with my mother, to rule my pack. The full moon would be in some days. The wolves' laws say that to change from the old leader to a new one, it's necessary to wait for the full moon. I had to be in the mountains for the full moon. "We'll see again, my brother" I said in a whisper. Then I left. I was so hurried that I didn't notice my brother opening an eye and saying in a so low whisper that that the wind stole "So it will be my sister"

I arrived to the mountains two days before the full moon. "Why do you send the wolves back?" my mother was surprised for my attitude "I didn't want them there" "Well, at least you are here in time" "Of course"


	8. Returning home

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Returning home

"_Fine, the next time we meet, we will be enemies Aika" "As you wish my master" I said in a sarcastic voice. Then I got away, running again, alone again. But this time, I was running with a specific direction. I was going back to the mountains._

When I arrived there, after a week of running without rest, I searched for my pack's cave. I finally found it. A cave in the middle of a valley, full of snow and ice crystals.

The white wolves were more than surprised to see me again. They just got out of my way, sacred of the mere look in my eyes. They have always been nothing but cowards.

I went inside the cave and found my mother there. "Aika! You're back!. Thanks heavens for your return" "I am sorry mother, I left without saying anything to you" "Don't worry my daughter. But, where were you this whole time?" "Outside of the north region" Unfortunately, there's no way someone can tricks my mother's nose. She soon detected the hanyou and human smell on me. "What were you doing with humans Aika? You know the laws!" She was worried about me, our law is very strict when it is about meeting with humans. "Don't yell at me for being with some humans after what you did with one!" I was the typical rebellious daughter. How could she get mad at me for something she has done too? It was nonsense. "What happened between your father and me was very different. Besides, you should give thanks for it, that's the only reason why you are here" "Yes, but it is also the reason why I am a hanyou" "Don't start with that again. You have just arrived and we're already fighting. Can't we just talk peacefully?" "Fine" "Now, would you tell me why you were with some humans and a hanyou? And please don't tell me you made the same mistake than me and found a not-youkai mate" "No mother, I did not found a mate" "Thanks heavens. Then, why?" "The hanyou, the youngest son of lord Inutaisho, saved my life" I didn't have to tell her anything else. "You are his servant now" she said sadly. It would mean to lose her only family. "I was" I said coldly "What means you were? You know our laws, you are to be his servant and..." "I know. But he ordered me to go. He left me. He and his humans just used me. I was so angry that I declared a war between us. I will be his worst enemy." "You and lord Inutaisho's son are enemies?... That's just great Aika!" she said with a sarcastic voice. Our pack and Inutaisho's family were friends and allies "Don't worry, Inutaisho's older son wants to kill him too, so it won't be a problem for him" "I just can't understands you sometimes" "You don't have to understand me, nobody can" "And what will you do. Will you kill him" "I don't know, but I will not let him live at peace" "You were good friends, then master and servant and now you are enemies" "What do you mean by 'good friends'?" "You can't remember, can you? sighyou and both of Inutaisho's sons were good friends when you were kids. You used to play together" "I remember Sesshoumaru, but not Inuyasha" "That was because he rarely came. He lived with his mother in a human village, but he spent some time in his father's castle" "I don't care if we were friends. He didn't remember me either" "Maybe that's because he doesn't want to remember you" "What do you mean?" "Both Sesshoumaru and you were kind of cruel with poor Inuyasha. You used to fight with him, but you also defend him from Sesshoumaru sometimes. You two were like siblings, fighting and playing. I still remember" "Don't compare him with my brother! My brother is dead" "I know Aika, and I never compared them" "In sorry mother. But try to understand me, I lost both my father and brother the same night" "I understand you Aika. You are the one that don't understand me. I lost my son and the man who I loved the same night. Don't try to be always the victim" "I am sorry" "You are all I have Aika, that's why I worry about you so much" "You don't have to, I can take care of myself" "I know that. The problem is that you have to take care of the whole pack also. You are my daughter, the leader of the white wolves" "I know, but I don't want to be leader" "You have to. You are the only hope I have. If you refuse, Keitaro will take our lands" Keitaro was a young male white wolf. He was really strong and the pack wanted him to be the leader. He wanted our lands at any cost. Unfortunately, I was in his way. He could only be leader if I refuse my charge, if he kills me or if we become mates. And that's something I wouldn't do, never. "I hate him. Don't worry, I will not let him became the leader" "I trust you" "I will stay here some time mother, then I will leave again" "What? Why don't you stay here?" "I have to fight Inuyasha" "Fine, you can take part of the pack with you. They will obey you even if they don't want to" "Thanks mother" I stayed there about two weeks.


	9. The new leader, Keitaro

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The new leader, Keitaro

_I arrived to the mountains two days before the full moon. "Why do you send the wolves back?" my mother was surprised because of my attitude "I didn't want them there" "Well, at least you are here in time" "Of course"_

But there was a big problem. Keitaro and his wolves' army invaded our mountains, trying to stop me from becoming leader. They attacked us. Part of the pack wanted him to be the leader, so they betrayed us. The battle was unfair. Still, I fought with all my power. Unfortunately, that bastard defeated my mother. The enemy had her caught; I have just a few wolves at my side. Keep fighting would have been a certain death to all of us. I decided to talk with Keitaro. His wolves let me go with him to talk peacefully, without any trick. "So, the princess has come to talk with me. What is it you want Aika?" "I want you to free my mother" "I'm sorry, I can't do that. At least not without a reward" My mother was all my family, I had to save her at any cost. "What do you want from me?" "I don't want anything from you..." he was getting closer, it made me feel unsafe and vulnerable "I want you" that was it, now I felt as if I was going to faint "What?!" "You heard me princess. If you became my mate, I will be the leader without killing you, and you will have your mother back. What do you say?" "I..." I couldn't do it, I hated him. But my mother's life was in my hands now. I had to save her. "I will ask you one more time, princess Aika. Will you become my mate?" I looked at the ground, feeling like mere scum "I will" I felt my own tears falling. "Perfect. Free Kazue!" he ordered to the other wolves. In a few minutes, my mother came out. She went to where I was, she embraced me and started crying too. "What have you done? You should have let him kill me" "I will never let anyone kill you mother" "But, what would happen with you now?" "I will become Keitaro's mate" I said sadly and with some tears still falling. "I hate to interrupt princess, but it seems we will be a little busy with the ceremony to become leader" said Keitaro with a cold voice.

I decided I must tell Inuyasha about this, he would surely help me. "Can you wait for the next full moon?" "Why?" "I have something to do far away from here" "I'm sorry princess, but I can't let you go now. We have too much to do" My only hope now was that Inuyasha could find me before it was too late. But it was impossible. Nobody except for the wolves knew our cave's exact location. He would never found me.

Keitaro was preparing everything for the ceremony. The pack seemed happy to have a full youkai and not a hanyou or human lover youkai as leader. 'Those stupid traitors. I should kill them' was the only thing I could think about them. The day of the full moon arrived. My mother did her part on the ceremony and let Keitaro take the place that only the leader can take. I was next to him, in a submissive position, something really rare on me. "I declare myself new leader of the white wolves pack. Aika, the princess, is my mate now. I will rule this pack and its lands. If someone has something to say against this, you can discuss it with me" of course nobody dared to speak against the leader. "And now, my princess" he said, taking me into his arms. I hated it, I just waned to get away from him, from there. Then, he whispered in my ear. I felt his hot breath tickling against my neck. "I will enjoy you, princess" that made me feel sick. I felt as if I were nothing next to him. I felt as if I were the weakest creature in the entire world. I started crying again , the crystal tears falling down my cheeks and the hope of a new day being crushed on my heart. My life would surely be a hell. We went inside the cave. That night I had to sleep next to him. I hated myself for doing this, I cried all night. I just wanted to die.

Time passed, Keitaro became a tyrant. I was always injured, sick or just too weak as to stay on my feet. I was his toy, he could kill me if he wanted to, but he just preferred to make me suffer and take his advantages at the same time. I felt used and dirty. I prayed to die. It was not necessary. Inuyasha managed to find me.


	10. Inuyasha Vs Keitaro

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Keitaro Vs Inuyasha

_Time passed, Keitaro became a tyrant. I was always injured sick or just too weak as to stand on my feet, and the worst thing was that I had to do everything he told me to. I was his toy, he could kill me if he wanted to, but he just preferred to make me suffer and take his advantages at the same time. I felt used and dirty. I prayed to die. It was not necessary. Inuyasha managed to find me._

He arrived one day, exhaust for the trip and alone. The guards instantly attacked him to defend the pack. He defended himself, but without killing them "I came here to see Aika" Keitaro interrupted as soon as he heard my name and stopped the guards "Who are you and how do you know her?" "Why should I tell you? Let me see her" "I'm sorry, but she has no permission to get out of our cave" "What do you mean with 'she has no permission' and 'our cave'?" Inuyasha was getting angry "I didn't give her the permission and it's our cave because we're mates" Inuyasha looked as if he has seen a ghost "You're what?!" "She's my mate" Inuyasha and Keitaro were about to fight. I finally got enough courage to get out of the cave and stop them. I ran to them and got between them. "Aika!" said Inuyasha happily. Keitaro looked at me angrily; he grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the ground. "What did I told you. You are very disobedient" Inuyasha saw this, and was ready to hit Keitaro. Inuyasha is not the kind of person that can see an injustice happen and do nothing about it. He pulled out his sword. "No!" I stopped him "Aika, why do you stop me after what he did to you?" "I don't want you to get in problems" He helped me to get up. "Aika, what have happened to you?" he was feeling compassion for me. He could rarely recognize me. I was so different, so weak. "I missed you brother" I started crying again "Get away Aika. Go back to the cave" said Keitaro angrily. He was ready to hit me again, but Inuyasha stopped him "Don't you dare to touch her!" "She's mine. I can do as I please with her" "Keitaro, please let me talk with my brother, I beg you" Inuyasha was surprised to see all my pride had gone "Finally you remember your place female. But first tell me who is he?" "He's lord Inutaisho's son, our ally in war" "Fine, you can talk" Of course Keitaro would let me talk with someone as important as Inutaisho's son, the problem was that I didn't tell him who of Inutaisho's two son was this one.

Inuyasha and I went inside the cave. He embraced me and I started crying again "What have he done to you? Why did you become his mate?" "I had to, otherwise he would have killed my mother" "You're so...different?" His beautiful golden eyes were full of sadness and regret "I'm so weak and tired. Keitaro treats me as a toy. He can do everything he wants with me. I just want to die" "Don't say that. I will kill him right now" He was trying to comfort me but I stopped him again "Don't even try. The whole pack will attack you, you won't survive" "And what can I do?" "Nothing, just leave me" He was sad for seeing me in such a condition. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him, sadness could be seen all over his face as well as mine. "I won't do that. I won't leave you, never" Keitaro entered the cave suddenly, he threw me away again and pulled out his sword "You'll die for touching my mate! And about you Aika, you will be judged for betray. How dare you tell a dog hanyou the location of this valley?. I know who he is now. You tried to trick me and that's unacceptable" he was furious, but Inuyasha too "And you will die for doing this to my sister. She didn't tell me anything, I found this valley because I remember it. I used to come here when I was a child. She didn't trick you, I'm Inutaisho's son. My name is Inuyasha" "She is not your sister. Her only brother died when he was just a baby, and you're not Inutaisho's son, you're a hanyou" "She's my sister because we grew up together and I won't let anyone harm her!" "What? You're very brave for a hanyou but I will kill you anyway" "We'll see about that" Keitaro was such an idiot, he thought he could defeat Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Keitaro were fighting furiously. Inuyasha was very brave, but Keitaro was faster and could transform into human like or wolf like youkai whenever he wanted too, just like me... I had an idea; I would make this battle fair. "Inuyasha!" I ran to him as I transformed into my wolf like form "Right!" he got on me and we fought together again. Nobody, wolf or human was ever seen a wolf and a hanyou this way, except for Inuyasha's friends and the enemies we have fought. Nobody was ever seen a hanyou riding a wolf. "What the..." was all Keitaro could say before falling dead to the ground, Tetsusaiga embedded in his chest .We have killed him.

Unfortunately, that is consider betray. The law says I have to leave the pack forever, if I dare to come back, I will be killed by the wolves. My mother was sad because of this. "You're my only daughter, what will I do now?" "You have to find a good wolf that can rule our pack with justice" "And what will you do?" "I will go with Inuyasha" he came to us and talked respectfully to my mother "Don't worry Kazue-sama, I will protect your daughter as if she was my sister" "I know that Inuyasha. I trust you. I trust you to protect and defend my daughter, your sister. Farewell" I saw a last tear falling down my mother's cheek. I would never see her again.


	11. Hope is reborn

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Hope is reborn

"_You're my only daughter, what will I do now?" "You have to find a good wolf that can rule our pack with justice" "And what will you do?" "I will go with Inuyasha" he came to us and talked respectfully to my mother "Don't worry Kazue-sama, I will protect your daughter as if she was my sister" "I know that Inuyasha. I trust you, I trust you to protect and defend your sister. Farewell" I saw a last tear fall down my mother's cheek. I would never see her again._

We left the mountains to never come back. "Are you sure you want to help me defeat Naraku, it's dangerous" "I live for danger. Besides, you helped me defeat Keitaro. I will pay my debt" "You and your stupid debts" he said playfully. That was the reason why we met again after ages of forgetting each other. Fate and destiny wanted us to be together again "That's the reason why we met again" I said happily "That's why I said 'stupid debts'" he said playfully again "Oh! So, you're too good as for be a wolf's friend and didn't want to met me again?" we were just playing "Maybe not" "Don't be so cruel" "You're the cruel, I still remember you and Sesshoumaru fighting and laughing at me" "Don't try to be the victim" "So, now I'm the victim" "Yes" We started fighting-playing. We used to do this, all the memories coming back.

We finally arrived at Inuyasha's village. Well, it was not his, but he lived there some time. The humans, Inuyasha's friends, came and received us happily. "So good you're back Aika, we missed you" said Kagome. She's a nice girl once you really meet her, she's kind and compassionate "You know I would always miss a nice young lady like you" said Miroku. I must admit the monk knows how to make a woman happy, at least when he doesn't have his hands on your butt. "We all wanted to go and search for you, but Inuyasha didn't let us" said Sango. She's the bravest human I have ever met. I must say that I admire her. She lost everything, her family, her friends and her home, and still fights life. "I missed you too!" said Shippo jumping, the kid is nice sometimes and it's good to have a pup around. Kirara started mewling and jumping happily as if she was trying to say something. The little fire cat is brave even for her size and she's also a trustworthy companion "Oh! Kirara says she missed you too!" Said the young kitsune "Thanks guys".

I was living happy. I was myself again, full of spirit and strength, full of hope.


	12. Naraku's slave

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Naraku's Slave

_I was living happy. I was myself again, full of spirit and strength, full of hope._

I traveled with Inuyasha's "pack of humans", searching for Naraku. I wonder why my life can't be a little easier. We found Naraku. Well, he found us.

We were fighting again. Inuyasha and the humans couldn't let Naraku live.

"So, you're here again, white wolf" "Yes, but not to talk" I said at the time I attacked him. He stopped my attack by grabbing my wrist roughly. It hurt. "Let me go!" "I want to discover more about you wolf and I will" "discover more about me? I'm sorry to tell you, but you will know nothing about me" his grip was more forceful now and I made a hurting sound "What? Too rough for you wolf" I just hoped for Inuyasha to arrive soon, he was fighting with Kagura. As soon as he managed to get free from the wind witch, he came to us. "Take your ands off her!" said my brother to his enemy. Inuyasha was very protective with me now. He couldn't let Naraku touch me. "So, you're something for the dog. This is starting to be interest" Inuyasha attacked him with his Tetsusaiga. Naraku stopped his attack too, returned it and went away. The problem was that he didn't let me go before leaving. He caught me. I was in serious problems.

We arrived to his castle and he threw me to the ground. "Tell me wolf, why are you with Inuyasha" "I will not tell you anything" "I see. It seems I have a bad-tempered white wolf" "You can go to hell, Naraku!" I was really stubborn. My words made him angry. He grabbed me again, but this time he threw me against a wall. I fell face-first, in a position as if I was bowing to him, as if I was submitting. I was injured for the battle and injured in my pride because I knew I couldn't defeat him alone. "You're very rebellious wolf" I didn't say anything "Good to see you're submitting" he just wanted to make me get mad. I wouldn't let him. "What are you for Inuyasha?" I refused to tell him a word, but Naraku has his own ways to make people talk. He attacked me, hit me and hurt me savagely before I faint. When I woke up, I discovered that my wrists and ankles were chained to a hall and my entire body hurt terribly. "Now, will you tell me wolf, what are you for the dog and who are you?" I was too weak as to answer, but I shook my head. "I see I will have to make you understand who the master here is" I didn't like that last phrase. Naraku went out of the room and came back with a long whip and an iron rod. Now I was getting the idea. "I will give you one last chance. Answer me and you will be without harm" I would have been without harm, but Inuyasha not and I will have had to obey Naraku. I refused again "Have it your way wolf" He started whipping and hitting me furiously. Both my front and back covered with bloody wounds. My strength had abandoned me long ago. He unchained me and I fell on the blood covered floor, just in the middle of my own blood. I was about to faint again, but Naraku took me by my neck, his claws too close to the vital point "Answer my question" he said whit a calm yet scary voice. I couldn't fight anymore, I gave up. "We ....were friends in our childhood, he's like a brother to me" I said weakly, he just laughed "I see. Inuyasha's sister, that's why he defended you so angrily" I was worried about Inuyasha but I couldn't do anything against this demon. "Now tell me who are you and what is your name wolf?" I had no other option. "My name is Aika, I am the one they call 'storm wolf', leader Kazue's daughter" his face changed abruptly, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Naraku smiling. "I will take you for myself, you will be my slave, a useful servant" I wanted to reply, but my instinct told me it would just bring more wounds. I was injured in my pride again. "Any request wolf?" The truth is that Naraku got me to submit "No, master" He petted my head, as if I were a dog "Good wolf". He looked at me with his blood red eyes. I can say that, for the first time in my whole life, I was terrified.


	13. Living hell

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Living hell

_He looked at me with his blood red eyes. I can say that, for the first time in my whole life, I was terrified. _

The first few minutes I spent there were more than humiliating. Naraku ordered me want to do. "Come" he said, pointing to the ground next to him. I felt as if I was some kind of pet but I didn't replied. "So elegant clothes for a slave" he said looking at me. I was confused about this, but I understood what he was trying to say when he destroyed part of my armor and clothes with his claws. I covered myself with my arms but he soon threw a short pale brown kimono to me, the type that a servant uses. "You'll use that without reply and this too" he said as he threw two short chains next to my new clothes.

Naraku leave me alone in the dark room. I changed my clothes and with no more possible humiliation I chained myself, just before falling asleep on the hard cold floor.

The next day, the wind demoness woke me up and threw some food next to me, some raw meat. I refused to eat it, I may be Naraku's slave but I'm nobody's pet. Naraku came on the room later; as soon as I saw him I felt the fear again. "I have a job for you wolf" I just stood there, listening carefully to my master's words, my heart full whit fear and my eyes full with hate. "You'll go to Inuyasha and make him think you have escaped from me, and then stole the shards the young miko have. Kill them all if it's necessary" I felt as if my soul was being crushed. I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that. I got enough courage to defy Naraku again...big mistake. "I wont" "So the little wolf wants another lesson" "I can't betray them, I don't care what you do to me, I won't fight Inuyasha" "Well, maybe you don't want to fight him, but you will help me anyway" here he goes, another of those scary looks.


	14. The trap

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The trap against Inuyasha

"_I can't betray them, I don't care what you do to me, I won't fight Inuyasha" "Well, maybe you don't want to fight him, but you will help me anyway" here he goes, another of those scary looks._

Inuyasha was furious for Naraku capturing me and was searching for his castle. It was not necessary because Naraku appeared in front of them, his body and face hidden by his baboon pelt. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and attacked him. In that moment, Naraku took off the baboon pelt and Inuyasha saw who was with his worst enemy...it was me. I was just in front of Naraku, between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped his attack centimeters before touching me; Tetsusaiga was at some few centimeters of my neck. Naraku just laughed and attacked Inuyasha. "So, you recognize this wolf, don't you?" Inuyasha was at a prudent distance now, lying on the ground. He got up again "Free her Naraku, your battle is against me!" Naraku was laughing hysterically. "Yes my battle is against you, but while fighting you, I have found a new slave" he passed his fingers all around my neck before going a bit more down, I felt sick and as if I was going to vomit, but I was not allowed to move. This 'touching his sister improperly' thing made Inuyasha get even angrier, if that's possible. Inuyasha attacked Naraku, tying not to harm me, but Naraku put me in his way and Inuyasha's sword ended in one of my sides. The pain growing as Inuyasha tried to apologize for this "Aika, please forgive me, I didn't want to hurt you, I...I just..." he didn't know what to do, he was confused and regretful. I was about to tell him not to worry about me but Naraku grabbed me again, this time by my waist at the time his claws got closer to my neck. "If you give me the shards you have and give up in your stupid quest, I won't kill her, I will let your sister live" Inuyasha was more confused now, he had to choose my life or many other's ones. I knew Naraku will kept me as his slave even if Inuyasha gave him the shards, so I decided to help my brother on his decision. "Forget about me Inuyasha, just as we did before" Naraku turned me around roughly and hit me across the face to make me shut up, but I had to keep talking "If you give him the shards he will kill me or keep me as his slave anyway and will be stronger to kill you and many others... you have to make the right choice brother, for everyone" Naraku was more than angry when Inuyasha decided not to give him the shards "Fine, but you have just condemned your sister to be mine" he said as he traced his finger all over my body... I wanted to faint and not to feel his touch. His fingers sinking into my flesh. His hand tightened, drawing a pained whimper from my throat before releasing me, leaving dull red marks on my skin to show where his fingertips had been. Inuyasha watching this with sadness, regret, sorrow and hate for Naraku, he couldn't do anything while Naraku used me as his shell "Just remember that this is the fate that you choose for this young wolf, Inuyasha" Before going away one of his insect like legs jutting from his back reached up, and brushed my cheek roughly, like warning Inuyasha of what he could do to me, but it was too late to regret his choice.

Naraku's army of demons attacked Inuyasha as Naraku and I went away, going to Naraku's castle. I prayed for my brother to be fine and to destroy the horde of youkais that were attacking him. I turned my face to look at Naraku's, full of hate, as we got closer to his castle, full of miasma and darkness.


	15. Whising to die

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Wishing to die

_Naraku's army of demons attacked Inuyasha as Naraku and I went away, going to Naraku's castle. I prayed for my brother to be fine and to destroy the horde of youkais that were attacking him. I turned my face to look at Naraku's, full of hate, as we got closer to his castle, full of miasma and darkness._

When we finally arrived to the castle, Naraku took one of the chains in my wrists and used it to throw me against rocks, trees and everything that were in his way. "You were supposed to cooperate with me, not with the half breed. I will have to make you understand that I am the one that tell you what and when to do what I order you" He threw me one last time and I was burning in pain "Got it, wolf?" "Yes master" I have forgot about pride, honor or even justice, I just thought on the damage Naraku could do "Fine, now come here" he ordered me to move to the place next to him. I wanted to stand up but my legs and back were too injured and it took me some time, just before Naraku stopped me "No, from now on you'll crawl to me" that was the most humiliating thing I have ever done, but I didn't reply. I crawled weakly to here he was, falling on some points. When I finally arrived he ordered me to stand up and I did it even if it was really painful. I was in front of him, face o face and it made me feel uncomfortable. He started it again, his damn hands going all the way up and down me. I gasped, trying to get away. Unfortunately Naraku is not the type of youkai that lets its prey to go away so easily and he grabbed me by my neck again "Don't even think of run away wolf, because you can't. Your dear brother decided this fate for you and so it will be" I didn't reply I just kept silent and still, fearing that if I move he would get angry at me.

After Naraku was done with me, and thanks gods he didn't do that much, he took me to a dark stinky room in the basement. The walls of this room were full with strange smells, blood, vomit, piss and some others that I couldn't and didn't want to distingue. He chained me to the wall and got out, leaving me alone in that infinite darkness.

The next morning, Kagura woke me up again and threw me another piece of raw meat. At first I refused to eat it, but as soon as Kagura was gone, I was fighting to free my wrists and take the meat but I couldn't. Naraku came down some hours later and saw me fighting to get the raw meat. "So, my wolf is hungry" I stood still as rock when I heard his voice. He took the meat in his hand; my eyes never left the juicy food. He got closer to me, handing the meat at a few centimeter of my face. My stomach jumping in my insides, just some millimeters and my tongue would taste it. "Not so fast, my pet. It seems you can't remember what you did in that battle, can you? You disobeyed me and for that, you will be punished. No food or drink will be given to you until I decide" he threw the meat away. "And now my pet, I have a job for you".

Naraku send me and Kagura to a human village were it was supposed the humans have a shard or two. My mission was to destroy the village and kill all the humans to obtain the shards and Kagura's was to make sure that I didn't let anyone alive.

Kagura can be a creepy bitch sometimes but she's also nice when she is in a good mood. We talked all the way to the village.

"I still don't get it, why is Naraku so interested in you?" "Maybe it's because I'm a powerful wolf youkai that is known and feared in the entire region" "Yeah, maybe. But it may also be because he wants some fun with you" "What are you trying to say?!" "Nothing, but I have seen the way he touches you" Kagura was just playing, joking, but it made me remember his fingers all over me and I started sobbing "Ah, please don't cry. It is not for you to take it that way" I calmed down "That's easy to say, you're not the one being used as a ...whore" "Maybe not, but at least you know what the freedom is, even if you have lost it you can still remember it and comfort yourself with that memories" "Haven't you even be free?!" "No, I was born from Naraku and for him to as he please with me" "And why don't you rebel? You're strong enough" "Because if I try, he will kill me and absorb me again" "Life is not as easy as it seems, is it wind witch?" "No, it is not and call me by my given name or I will call you white wolf" "Do it, that's what I am...well, half of me" "You mean you're not a full youkai?" "No, I'm a hanyou" "You seem stronger than one" "I am, have you never heard of me?" "Not that I remember...but now that I think about it, I don't even know your name" We were talking as if we had been friends for many years and she didn't know my name "They call me Aika, but I'm also called storm wolf" "What?! Are you telling me that you are the white wolves' leader, the white princess, the mighty wolf that controls the force of nature?" she was very amazed "Yes, I am. Well, I was to be leader, but I was punished for killing my 'mate' and I had to leave my pack" "So, you were mated?" "Yes, but it was not for love or something like that. I don't have such feelings as love. I had to mate him because of my mother's life. He was a tyrant but Inuyasha and I finished him" "But, Naraku told me you were Inuyasha's sister and you're a wolf" "Well, we're just friends but we are like siblings" the mere memory of my dear brother laughing or fighting or doing anything made my heart feel as if it was being crushed "And how did you end in this situation, as a slave?" "Naraku caught me when I was fighting him, along with my brother and his humans" "I see. Well, we have finally arrived, this is the village" I just stood there, seeing the village and feeling compassion for the people there "What are you waiting for, you have to destroy it" "I can't, they're just humans" "So what?" "My father was a human, I am half human and both of my brothers were ones too" "Don't be that weak, it seem that your human half is taking control of your mind" "It is" "Then forget all that justice and compassion crap and kill them" "I don't have other option" I got closer to the village; the humans saw me and started running, for their lives or their weapons. Running was useless; none of them would go alive. I started howling, calling a storm. Kagura was fascinated by the way the clouds and wind were obeying me. "Please, mighty wolf, don't destroy our village. We have done nothing to you or to your kind. Please, I beg for your forgiveness and kindness, please" I was feeling pity for the poor old man that was talking to me; he had courage but would have to die "I am the one begging you for forgiveness. There's nothing I can do but to obey my orders and that's for all of you to die. I will gave you a painless end and pray for your souls to find peace. When I get free form the one that is controlling me, I will personally guard this land, your graves and souls. I will be your guardian forever" "Let it be so, sacred guardian" I killed him instantly, not pain, not suffering just as I did with the rest of the people. The true problem was that Naraku have planned all this to make me meet with Inuyasha again.

He and his humans arrived, leaded for the smell of human blood.

I was in the middle of the village, dead bodies all around me. Inuyasha saw these and couldn't believe his eyes. "Aika?" I gasped; I hadn't seen him "Inuyasha!" "What are you doing here; did you come to kill the demon that did this?" he obviously didn't want to believe the truth. "Who did this Aika? Answer me!" A sudden wind hit me, a creepy, scary wind and I instantly knew it was Naraku. "It was her" said coldly Naraku "What?! No, that's not true. Tell me it's not true Aika" "It is true Inuyasha, but it seems you don't want to believe it" said Naraku "I will show you that it was her, wasn't it you?" "It was me" I answered looking at the ground emotionless. Naraku wanted Inuyasha to see it by himself and threw a human child to me. I didn't want to do it, less in front of my brother. The poor kid fell next to me, terrified. "Please don't kill me, please" the child was crying "Kill him" said Naraku emotionless and so I did, I sliced the young boy's throat and he died painless. I turned to my brother, he was stunned. "See, she obeys me now, she's mine and I can do all I want with her and she won't refuse nor reply" "No! What have you done to her?" "Nothing, she is the same wolf; I just made her understand her place as a slave. Come!" he ordered me to go next to him, he didn't say 'crawl' but I knew I have to do it. I got on all fours and started crawling next to him, as I would do in my wolf like form. Inuyasha couldn't believe I was crawling like a dog, all my pride had gone again and he got even more surprised when Naraku petted me and I bated my tail and purred, he didn't know Naraku wanted me to do it, it was an order.

"You see now, she is mine and she knows it" I turned to see my brother as he pulled out his sword. Naraku's army arrived instantly and started fighting the humans, keeping them busy. "I want you to fight Inuyasha, made him understand whose are you now" I wanted to reply, I couldn't fight him, but Naraku took the chain in my neck and pulled of it, it hurt terribly and I couldn't breath. When he released me, I stand up, looking at my older brother and attacked him.

He didn't want to hurt me and we were fighting for some minutes before I pinned him to the ground. He fought to get up, but I didn't let him "What are you doing? Have you forgotten me?" "Of course not, I would never forget you...again" "Then, why?" "Because it's an order" "Why are you obeying him, you should fight" "You don't know what have I suffered, I tried Inuyasha, I tried to fight him but I couldn't. He's stronger than I thought, he tortured me until he broke me. I can't fight him anymore, I have submitted" Tears were falling down my cheeks "So easily?" "You don't know how it was, you don't have the right to criticize me" "Of course I have it. My sister is nothing but a...a..." "A whore for Naraku, that's what I am" "What? You mean he...?" "Yes, I'm his whore, his slave, his warrior, I'm what he wants" "Then free me and I will kill him" I thought it for a moment, I hesitated to obey Naraku, but his voice made me recover my senses "Good job, my wolf" Inuyasha fought furiously to get free from me and attack Naraku. He just laughed at my poor brother's useless tries "How does it feel to be betrayed by someone you love...again?" "You bastard..." Naraku just laughed louder. Inuyasha and I were really close to each other and just at this distance he noticed the bites, bruises or marks on my neck and shoulders "What have he done to you?" "What do you mean?" that's when I noticed he was staring at my neck and I realized he was referring to those wounds "They're nothing, unfortunately that's not the only place I had that kind of marks" he turned red as he thought on what I had say. Naraku was getting bored of this game and ordered us to go back to the castle. I got up and free my brother, he jumped, going directly towards Naraku but I stopped him.

Naraku took me in his arms, holding me closer to him, enjoying my fear. He turned my back against his chest and started licking my neck, I felt as the dirtier thing in the whole world "Don't you even think it" Inuyasha was furious now and was prepared to attack Naraku, but he used his tentacles to stop him. I suddenly felt one of the tentacles slide down my legs and then under my kimono. Both Inuyasha and I were stunned, but I didn't move and Inuyasha tried to attack again, without any result of course. Naraku created a barrier to keep Inuyasha away while he made him angry just by touching me, the tentacle going deeper inside me.

I couldn't hold it anymore and I dared to escape from Naraku's grip. I jumped two or three meters away and I cut the tentacle, he looked at me, disapproval all over his face. "We're going" he said calmly. I just obeyed him, crawling next to my master as I transformed in my wolf form and he mounted on me. I turned one last time and saw my brother, stunned and heartbroken.


	16. Just a whore

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Just a whore

_I couldn't hold it anymore and I dared to escape from Naraku's grip. I jumped two or three meters away and I cut the tentacle, he looked at me, disapproval all over his face. "We're going" he said calmly. I just obeyed him, crawling next to my master as I transformed in my wolf form and he mounted on me. I turned one last time and saw my brother, stunned and heartbroken. _

-WARNING-

Lemon

We went back to the castle, back to the dark, scary room. "How many times will I have to torture you to make you understand?" Naraku had lost his patience. "You defied me again, why?" I was really scared but I knew it was better to answer with the truth. "Because I couldn't let you touch me that way, my instincts told me to escape and so I did. Please, I'm sorry master, don't punish me again" I couldn't believe I have said that. "So, you don't like to have me that close. You could have said it from the beginning" He said with a cold, scary voice. I didn't like the way he was talking, something bad was going to happen and I knew it. Naraku got even closer to me and pinned me to the wall. I couldn't believe what was happening, I knew what would he do next and I felt sicker than before.

I felt him moving his hands down my body. Naraku smirked at me as he moved his hand down my cheek, along my neck, down my breasts, down my stomach, until he reached my thighs. Then he continued down my leg. Then he started to move back up, this time his hand moved under the short kimono he had gave me as he moved his hand to my female flower. He looked at me, at the time he traced his slender fingers around my womanhood.

He ripped the kimono off me once again; his eyes traveled down my naked body, and stopped when he reached my breasts.

He took my left nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, he wanted my body to betray me, to get aroused.

Naraku bit down hard on my mound causing me to cry out in pain, he continued licking the blood he caused for about five minutes on each breast, causing them to be extremely sensitive.

He started going all the way up and down my body again. He stopped when he once again reached my womanhood. He dragged his claws around it before smirking. He got me to the floor and turned me over roughly onto my stomach, and made me get on all fours.

Naraku ripped his clothes. He moved over me, putting his hands beside my elbows as he positioned himself at my opening. He suddenly trusted forward without warning, burring himself inside me. He didn't give me time to adjust.

I screamed as he thrusted into me, I wasn't a virgin, for I was mated with Keitaro, but 'mating' had never been this rough.

Naraku thrusted faster, as he gained momentum, going deeper and harder with each thrust, until he could go no farther and was pounding into my insides roughly, showing me no mercy. He released his seed inside my hurting womb. He pulled his member out and said "That must have shown you that there's no way you can deny me or escape white wolf. And the best part is still coming" I didn't understand the last part, but I didn't care either. Then, he got out of the dark room.

I tried to move, to get away from that spot, but the burning pain in my lower section was just too much for me. I fell asleep there, crying even in my dreamless sleep.


	17. My brother's worst enemy's child

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

My brother's worst enemy's child

_He released his seed inside my hurting womb. He pulled his member out and said "That must have shown you that there's no way you can deny me or escape white wolf. And the best part is still coming" I didn't understand the last part, but I didn't care either. Then, he got out of the dark room._

_I tried to move, to get away from that spot, but the burning pain in my lower section was just too much for me. I fell asleep there, crying even in my dreamless sleep._

He I woke up the next day, I felt there was something wrong. All my body ached terribly and I started crying again as the memories of Naraku's punishment came back to me. "Why, why is it always me?" I asked to nobody since I was all alone. Then, that bad feeling hit me again, there was definitely something wrong. I smelled the place; all I could distingue was Naraku's scent, and the evidence of last night's actions.

Some hours later, the door opened, showing my master's figure standing there. I was more scared that ever, and I crawled on all fours until I reached a 'secure' spot, away from Naraku and I curled into a little ball. "It seems that you finally learned your lesson wolf. Remember who is responsible for this, your dear brother" It was true, Inuyasha could have saved me from the beginning, but he chose his precious shards over me. Naraku was making me believe it was Inuyasha's fault, but it was not.

Then, Naraku threw some food at me. I forgot about all my dignity and pride as I went to eat it, for some strange reason I was starving. Naraku leave again, leaving me alone in the dark, smelly room.

I stayed still, not moving a muscle. Trying to discover what was wrong with me, why was I feeling so strange? I finally discovered it as I sniffed the air again. A strange new life and evilness smell was coming from this room, but I was the only one there. Then, I realized where was the scent coming from...from inside me. "What the...?!" I was in serious problems. I was pregnant with no other that Naraku's child. I just wished I could die. I started crying again. What will my brother say about this? I was carrying his worst enemy's child.

Sometime later, Kagura came down and threw some more food; at least Naraku was feeding me now that I was with his child. "I see you have finally noticed it" said the wind witch; she was as cold as her creator. "Noticed what?" I was making the innocent "Don't play with me wolf, I can smell it from miles away. You had your good time with Naraku and you're pregnant now!" "That's none of your business" "Of course it is, the last thing we need is another Naraku around here. You're a pathetic slut!" "He raped me! Do you think I would like to be with him, I hate him as much as I hate you and I hate this entire fucking life thing! I want to die" "Well, I don't think Naraku will let you die so easily, he will most surely want his pup" "And what do you know about it?" "I know that he will make you go with Inuyasha to explain your little 'accident'. How does that sounds to you?" "It's fine by me. I want Inuyasha to know what have he done to me by choosing his damn shards instead of my life" "That's right, seems nobody cares for you wolf, you're all alone" "I know, you don't have to tell me"


	18. The explanation

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The explanation

"_I know that he will make you go with Inuyasha to explain your little 'accident'. How does that sounds to you?" "It's fine by me. I want Inuyasha to know what have he done to me by choosing his damn shards instead of my life" "That's right, seems nobody cares for you wolf, you're all alone" "I know, you don't have to tell me"_

Kagura was right, Naraku made me go Inuyasha. Knowing that he would smell my actual state and we would end fighting, that was what Naraku wanted, for me to betray my brother.

Naraku told me where Inuyasha and his humans were, and ordered me to go there. For the first time in that week, after the punishment and my little discovery, I left the castle. I traveled a couple of hours before reaching a small meadow with a steam across it, Inuyasha's pack was there. I was hiding in the tall grass, but Inuyasha's nose picked my scent up. He turned his head to where I was and ran to me after inspecting the scent again "Aika! You're back!" I can say he was happy. The humans were surprised, but happy to and followed Inuyasha to my spot. Just then, Inuyasha's nose detected the change in my scent as he stopped in his tracks. I was terrified, what was he going to say? But I remained still, he were at mere feet away. The humans reached us and noticed the look on Inuyasha's face "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome was a worried look. Inuyasha finally recovered his senses and grabbed my arms, taking his face closer to my stomach. I tried to take him off with a kick but it didn't work, I knew what was coming. "How dare you?" "What?" "Don't make yourself innocent! How dared you to mate with him and to come here after that, with his child inside you?!!" I just hoped for it to end soon but I didn't dare to talk "Answer me!" "I didn't mate with him" "Then how did this happened?" we have forgotten about the humans' presence "He raped me!" I turned my face away, I didn't want to see his eyes, and I could feel their pitiful looks on me. "I didn't know that" he said calmly "Well, you know now. What are you going to do" "I will help you if you allow me to" "How?" "I will personally kill this brat of his" I couldn't believe it, Inuyasha was going to kill my son, I wouldn't allow it "No! I won't let you!" "Why? Are you telling me that you want to have it?" "Of course I do, it's my son" "It's Naraku's!" "It's also mine" "I don't care, I will kill it!" he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and I got back, scared of what would he do to my unborn child. "You wouldn't dare" "Just look at me" my instincts were screaming inside of me to do something, anything. He jumped, trying to catch me but I evaded his attack, transform and bit him on one side. I quickly got back, letting he go. He turned his sight to his injured side and then to my mouth, my fangs were full with his blood. "You're one of his allies, aren't you? You betrayed us Aika....you betrayed me" "Look who's talking, you chose your shards over me, letting he take me and do whatever he wants to with me and now you're complaining that I betrayed you?" "You're the one who told me to chose the shads" "Yes, but you could at least try to find me" "I did, we fought with Naraku 2 or 3 times trying to get you back" "I don't believe you nor I trust you anymore" "Why?" I didn't have the chance to answer as my master arrived and walked to my side, I transformed into human like form. "How did it sound to you the news about your sister's current state?" Naraku said laughing. What I didn't expect was the answer "She's not my sister" That was it, I was furious, heartbroken, nervous, sad and scared and that's not a good combination, much less in a pregnant woman. Just as Naraku wanted, we ended fighting before my master took me away from him one more time and the last thing I heard coming from his lips was: "I swear I will kill that brat even if I have to kill you with him!" I felt more betrayed and alone than ever in my whole life.


	19. The black wolf

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The black wolf

"_She's not my sister" That was it, I was furious, heartbroken, nervous, sad and scared and that's not a good combination, much less in a pregnant woman. Just as Naraku wanted, we ended fighting before my master took me away from him one more time and the last thing I heard coming from his lips was: "I swear I will kill that brat even if I have to kill you with him!" I felt more betrayed and alone than ever in my whole life._

We returned to the castle, just to be surrounded by its darkness. Naraku left me in the same smelly room, alone again. I spent my time thinking, torturing myself and remembering the times I used to be with my mother and the other wolves, surrounded by the beauty of nature and the brightness of the sun. Naraku rarely came to the room or called for me to do a job. These jobs were usually to obtain a shard some lowly youkai possessed. I missed the sun, the mountains, the snow, everything. All I knew here was darkness and loneliness. The months passed and my belly grew round, no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle nor even the room and the food was always brought by Kagura.

Everything was normal, if you can call this normal. Until the day I gave birth. I can say that it hurts, it really hurts. It was at midnight and I was all alone, as usual. When the contractions began, I started to scream and howl painfully, no one came. For the next morning Kagura brought the food I was laying on the ground, semi unconscious and with a little boy on my arms. He had black hair and a cute little black wolf tail, his eyes we blood red, like his father's and he had little pointed ears. "I see you did it well" said Kagura "I did what I could on myself" "Right, Naraku ordered everyone to ignore your howls during the night" "That's not a surprise" "I just hope your son don't grow up to be like his father" "He won't, I will make sure of that" "I hope you do or I will have to kill him" "Lay a hand upon him and I swear that you will be turned into so little pieces that even Naraku will not be able to absorb you again" "That's an angry mom" she laughed. Then she left the room. Days passed and no sign of either Inuyasha or Naraku. Finally, the last one dared to came into the room, his eyes staring at me and at the little pup in my arms. He got closer and told me to stand up. I did so and he kept staring at the sleeping child. "You better take care of him...while he still needs you" "I will master, he's mine too after all" "And why don't you go with your brother and introduce the pup to him?" that may have sounded like a question, but I knew it was an order. I left Naraku's territory and followed my nose to where Inuyasha was. He took a few minutes to detect me, but when he did, he put his hand close to his sword and a menacing growl escaped his lips as he saw the tiny creature I was carrying on my arms. "What are you doing here?" "I was ordered to come and introduce my pup to you Inuyasha" "If you brought that thing another step closer, I will kill it" "Why? He haven't done anything to you" "No, but he's Naraku's son" "So, would you judge him just because who his father is?" no answer. "Anyway, all I came to do was tell you that a new wolf has been born, the future leader of the north wolves' pack, a black wolf" I said before turning my back to him and getting away, returning my master. Inuyasha seemed a little curious and followed me, away from his friends to a forest where we could talk peacefully. "Why didn't you let me kill it?" that was a stupid question "Why should I?" "Because it's Naraku's son" "So what?" "That's enough reason for me to kill it?" "He hasn't done anything to anyone, and he won't" "How can you be so sure that it won't be like Naraku, an evil demon?" "I will raise him on a proper way" "And do you think that Naraku will let you? He will must surely take it away from you and raise him on his own way" "I will fight if it's necessary" I may have sounded brave, but I wasn't even sure of my own words "Really? Would you be able to fight your master? I don't think so" "Why?" "Because you haven't done it yet" He was right, even if I could fight Naraku, I would never be able to win. "I will try" "You will die and all because a stupid brat" "It's not his fault!" a sad look formed in his face "You're right, it's mine" I wanted to tell him that he was right, that it was his fault but something inside of me stopped me from doing so. "It's not, I was just angry when I told you that" Inuyasha got closer to me and patted the pup's head, I was really surprised "So, what's his name?" it was the first time he haven't referred to the pup as 'it', he had accepted the young child. "His name?" "Yeah, he has to have a name. Haven't you given him one?" "Not really. What would you propose?" "I don't know, you're the mother" "I will decide later" "You're not going to return with Naraku, are you?" "Even if I don't want to, I have to" "Why? Does the pup attach you to him?" "It's not that, it just...I have to" "And if you don't?" "He will come for me and hurt you and probably punish me again" silent tears began to fall from my eyes "What have he done to you? He destroyed that fighter spirit of yours, he made you submit. I can't believe my own eyes" "You don't have the less idea of what I have passed through" "The tell me" "I don't want to. I better go now" he tried to stop me but I evaded him again as I started my way back to the darkness. The thought of Inuyasha's words came back to me. He was right when he said Naraku broke my spirit and he was right when he said my son needed a name. I was thinking about some names in the way back, but I couldn't decide and it was obvious that the father wouldn't give his opinion. I arrived at the sunset, no sign of Naraku but I already knew what to do. I went back to my room and sat on the corner looking at the blood red eyes of my pup, who had just woken. "How should I name you little one?" a giggle was his response as he played with one of my fingers. Suddenly, a name crossed my mind "I know. I will name you Seikou. How does it sounds to you?" another giggle and a confused look was all he did. "Well, it's set now, you're name is Seikou"


	20. Finally free

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Finally free

_The thought of Inuyasha's words came back to me. He was right when he said Naraku broke my spirit and he was right when he said my son needs a name. I was thinking about some names in the way back, but I couldn't decide and it was obvious that the father wouldn't give his opinion. I arrived at the sunset, no sign of Naraku but I already knew what to do. I went back to my room and sat on the corner looking at the blood red eyes of my pup, who had just woken. "How should I name you, little one?" a giggle was his response as he played with one of my fingers. Suddenly, a name crossed my mind "I know. I will name you Seikou. How does it sounds to you?" another giggle and a confused look was all he did. "Well, it's set now, you're name is Seikou" _

Two years passed since that. Seikou have spent all his short life in the same room and he saw his father just a few times. Naraku still ignored him, as if his son didn't exist. I have saw Inuyasha just a couple of times but I knew his battles with Naraku were increasing and that, sooner or later, my brother would destroy my master. To my own surprise, that time arrived soon.

Author's note: I will skip the details of the battle since the story is in Aika's P.O.V. and she didn't see it

It was late in the night and I was slept when a strange noise were heard all over the castle, like explosions. The ground moved as if we were in the middle of an earthquake and the roof of the room began to collapse. I wrapped Seikou in my arms to protect him and he started crying. About 5 minutes later, it was over. No sounds, no movements and not a single creature around. I got out of the roof remains in which I was trapped and saw that the entire castle was gone. There were obvious marks of a battle but who could have defeated Naraku? The answer was in front of me. The ground was covered with strange marks, like cuts. It could just have been Inuyasha's wind scar.

I turned my head to the scared pup in the ground at my side, I carried him on my arms "We're free now Sei" the pup was no more that 2 years old but being a wolf youkai he grew up faster than human pups or other kind of youkai. "Does that mean we can go out mom?" "Yes" the poor kid have never saw the sunlight nor the flowers nor the mountains, nothing else than that room "And where are we going?" "Anywhere Sei, anywhere away from here" "Won't master Naraku came for us and punish us if we escape?" the kid was taught to refer to his own father as 'master' by Naraku's minions and he was also taught never to disobey Naraku or he would be severely punished "Naraku is dead now, you don't have to worry about him anymore" I patted his head, trying to comfort him "Dead? Who killed him?" "Your uncle" "So, we're free thanks to uncle Inu" I have told him about his 'uncle Inu' several times and he thought of Inuyasha as some kind of hero "That's right" "Can we go to see him?" he said bating his tail "No" I wanted Seikou to met Inuyasha but I was not sure of how Inuyasha would react, he have never liked the idea of Seikou's existence "Why not, mom?" "Because I say so and stop complaining" "Okay, so where are we going then?" "To the mountains....the north mountains" I wanted to go there but I was not allowed to anymore so Seikou and I traveled from one place to another. The kid was so happy and alive and always anxious to know more things. He used to make himself pass as a blind human child, with his eyes closed, and went to the villages to play with other kids or to ask the elders questions about the whole world. I was happy just by looking at him, so alive and with a burning spirit just as I used to be in other times.


	21. Meeting the black wolf

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Meeting the black wolf

"_Okay, so where are we going then?" "To the mountains...the north mountains" I wanted to go there but I was not allowed to anymore so Seikou and I traveled from one place to another. The kid was so happy and alive and always anxious to know more things. He used to make himself pass as a blind human child, with his eyes closed, and went to the villages to play with other kids or to ask the elders questions about the whole world. I was happy just by looking at him, so alive and with a burning spirit just as I used to be in other times._

We were living a happy life together, away from all the pain Naraku have caused us. The days and weeks passed and we kept traveling until, without noticing, we reached Inuyasha's forest. When I finally realized where we were, it was too late, we were just in front of the Sacred Tree and Inuyasha was resting in one of its branches. Seikou hadn't seen Inuyasha nor he had seen us, but Seikou was able to smell him "I smell youkai, mom and human too" I tried to make him stay quiet but the child never saved his thoughts for himself. Inuyasha heard him and turned his head to us. At first he growled at the sight of two invaders in his territory but, when he realized it was me, a surprised look formed in his face. "A-Aika, it's you" he hadn't even seen Seikou "Yes Inuyasha, I'm here brother" "How...I thought you died" "What? Why would I die?" "Well, when we were fighting Naraku, he told us he had already killed you before he died" "That bas..." I remembered Seikou was there and I didn't want my son to learn that kind of vocabulary "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha made a confused puppy look. Just then he saw the little thing hidden behind my legs "What's that?" "Come on Sei, get out of there I thought you wanted to met Inuyasha" the pup didn't need a second command as he got out of his hiding place "Is he uncle Inu?" "Uncle Inu?" Seikou climbed up in Inuyasha's head and started playing with his ears "Curious, look mom uncle Inu have funny ears" I quickly took him away and apologized with Inuyasha "You're a little annoyance sometimes Sei, apologize now" "I'm sorry I played with your ears uncle Inu" "No problem pup. Now please tell me Aika that he's not who I think he is" "That depends of who do you think he is" "You-know-who son, is he?" "Naraku's...yes, he is" "You will still defend him, won't you?" "Of course I will, he's my son" "Please, don't make us start fighting....again" "Don't treat him like a criminal" "I'm not treating anyone like a criminal, I barely know him. Anyway, did you name him or will I have to be calling him 'pup'" I was surprised Inuyasha was accepting my son "His name is Seikou" "Seikou? Where did you get that name? I think I like 'pup' better" "Hey! I don't remember you suggested a name, so don't complain" "Easy mom, I'm not saying it's that bad I just think there are some better names" Seikou had stopped paying attention to our little talk and went to the Sacred Tree to play around it "Tell me one" "Let me think...Inuyasha, that sounds a lot better" "You don't have the less idea, do you" "No...hey, your pup is about to fall from the top of the Sacred Tree" "What?" three second later Seikou was falling. Inuyasha caught him and I scolded him "I just wanted to see the place from a higher spot" "You could have told me you were going to climb a tree" "But you were busy discussing with uncle Inu and it was so boring that I got tired of listening" "You're right, it's Inuyasha's fault" "Hey, why mine?" "Because you were distracting me" "Yeah, sure. Want to come to the village and eat something" "The truth is that we have to keep going but...." "We will go with you uncle Inu!" Seikou didn't give me a chance to finish "Fine, this way" We followed Inuyasha to the village were his friend were, they saw us and came to receive me "Aika, we thought you were dead, thanks heaven it was not true" said Kagome "We missed you Aika" said Sango "Yes, it's really nice to have you back, Lady Aika" none of them have noticed Seikou until Shippou went in front of him and starred at him with a curious look "Hey! You're younger than me, want to play with me?" Everyone turned to see the black fur ball hidden behind me "Who's that" said Kagome. I remembered that they never saw him nor knew I had been pregnant, if Inuyasha haven't told them. I carried Seikou and put him in front of them "Guys, I want to introduce you my son, Seikou" "Your son?!!" they said all at unison "Yes, he's mine" "May I ask who's the one so lucky as to have a son with you, Lady Aika" "First, he's not lucky since he's dead and to give you a clue of who's him, you're the ones who killed him" a confused look formed in their faces. Kagome was the first to notice Seikou's blood red eyes "He's not Naraku's, right Aika?" "I'm sorry to tell you, but yes, he's Naraku's" They were all speechless "It's not that bad, you know?" Inuyasha, to our surprise, was defending Seikou "Well, you're right. It doesn't care who his father is, as long as he's different from him" Sango said with a smile "Thank you guys, I promise you he will be different from Naraku" "And what do you said was his name?" asked Miroku, looking curiously at the pup "Seikou" "Well, hi Seikou, my name's Miroku and I guess I'm kind of your uncle" "Like uncle Inu?" asked the pup, talking for the first time since we arrived to the village "Uncle Inu?" asked all and started laughing, Inuyasha was as red as his haori "Stop it already" "Sorry Inuyasha, but he made you sound so...cute" "Feh!" finally they stopped laughing "I'm your aunt Sango, it's nice to meet you Seikou" "It's nice to meet you too, Lady Sango" he sounded like Miroku "And I'm Kagome, I guess you can call me aunt too" "Yes, and I'm Shippou, and I'm your cousin" Kirara just mewled behind Shippou "Oh, and she's Kirara. She wants to be your cousin too!" "Wow, I managed to get two uncles, two aunties and two cousins in the same day" "Aren't you happy Sei?" I asked "Of course I'm happy mom" We entered Kaede's hut, she was also surprised that I was alive and with a little child. We ate peacefully and Seikou, Shippou and Kirara spent the whole day playing outside.


	22. Three years of happy life

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

Three years of happy life

"_Well, hi Seikou, my name's Miroku and I guess I'm kind of your uncle" "Like uncle Inu?" asked the pup, talking for the first time since we arrived to the village "Uncle Inu?" asked all and started laughing, Inuyasha was as red as his haori "Stop it already" "Sorry Inuyasha, but he made you sound so...cute" "Feh!" finally they stopped laughing "I'm your aunt Sango, it's nice to meet you Seikou" "It's nice to meet you too, Lady Sango" he sounded like Miroku "And I'm Kagome, I guess you can call me aunt too" "Yes, and I'm Shippou, and I'm your cousin" Kirara just mewled behind Shippou "Oh, and she's Kirara. She wants to be your cousin too!" "Wow, I managed to get two uncles, two aunties and two cousins in the same day" "Aren't you happy Sei?" I asked "Of course I'm happy mom" We entered Kaede's hut, she was also surprised that I was alive and with a little child. We ate peacefully and Seikou, Shippou and Kirara spent the whole day playing outside._

Both Seikou and I were so happy to be around friends. We finished with the quest for the shikon shards in no more than two months. We didn't have anything to do so we used to go around killing youkai that were causing troubles and that's how Seikou was first introduced to the fight. Inuyasha was always training him and Seikou learned quickly. Inuyasha said he had a warrior's blood but he wasn't sure if it was from me or from Naraku, after all Naraku had been a feared warrior too.

One month after we finally completed the Shikon jewel, Kagome went to her time with the so wanted jewel and never returned. At first we were all sad, but we finally understood that our friendship with her would last forever but not her continuous travels to this era. Seikou said he missed his 'auntie Kagome' and Shippou said he missed his mother so I ended up adopting the kitsune cub as mine. Seikou was so happy of having a little brother and I was happy that Shippou finally stopped crying.

Sango and Miroku went back to Sango's village and wouldn't return in a long time, maybe never. Inuyasha and I, along with the two annoyances, kept traveling, helping humans or youkai who needed it. Our life was so easy and happy, it almost seemed that the nightmare I lived with Naraku hadn't happen at all. "I'm hungry mom, I want to eat something" Seikou, complaining again "I want to eat to, mom" Shippou, complaining again "Would you stop it? You're driving her crazy" "That's not true right mom?" "Yeah, it's not true, is it mom" They were undoubtedly driving me crazy "Yes, it's true. I love you both but it's really annoying when you two talk at the same time and all the time" "Okay mom, we're sorry" "Yes, we're sorry" "Seems they'll never change"

A giant bear youkai attacked us suddenly. I transformed into wolf like form, and Seikou two. In his wolf form, he was all black with his usual blood red eyes and a little smaller than me. He was still a pup, but could already fight against a mere bear. Shippou didn't want to be the different and used his kitsune magic to transform into a brown-red wolf of the same size that Seikou. "Do you think you can win against me, wolves" said the bear "Maybe the wolves not, but I'm not one" "A dog hanyou, I'm so afraid of you puppies" "We'll show you what a puppies we are, come on brother" said Seikou, he and Shippou were really strong when they fought together "I'm coming". Five minutes and the bear were already in the ground, lifeless. "You're moves are better Sei and your bites too. Your transformation is really amazing, I almost believed you were another wolf" I congratulated my two pups, they deserved it. "I am one" said the young kitsune proudly "You're not, you're a fox" said Seikou, not wanting to admit that Shippou was acting as brave as a wolf "It's the same" "It's not!" "Yes, it is" "No, it isn't. Wolves are a lot stronger than foxes" "Mom, he's fighting with me....again" "Defend yourself, you're older than him, Shippou" "If I do it, we will go with you crying like a girl" "Of course I won't" "Yes, you will!" "No, I won't!"...and it was all day until Inuyasha hit them both in the head. Three years passed like that, we were happy, until a misfortunate accident occurred...


	23. The accident

In a wolf's eyes

WolfShadow01

The accident

"_You're moves are better Sei and your bites too. Your transformation is really amazing, Shippou, I almost believed you were another wolf" I congratulated my two pups, they deserved it. "I am one" said the young kitsune proudly "You're not, you're a fox" said Seikou, not wanting to admit that Shippou was acting as brave as a wolf "It's the same" "It's not!" "Yes, it is" "No, it isn't. Wolves are a lot stronger than foxes" "Mom, he's fighting with me....again" "Defend yourself, you're older than him, Shippou" "If I do it, we will go with you crying like a girl" "Of course I won't" "Yes, you will!" "No, I won't!"...and it was all day until Inuyasha hit them both in the head. Three years passed like that, we were happy, until a misfortunate accident occurred..._

It all started with a battle with a strange youkai, a powerful one. I ordered the two pups to go away and return with Kaede since we were not far from the village. Inuyasha and I were fighting the youkai, but it had a strange iron-like skin, it was unbreakable. Unfortunately, Tetsusaiga was not unbreakable and it broke with the youkai's skin. Inuyasha transformed into his youkai form, something I had never seen. I was happy at first, because he killed the youkai in no more than three seconds. But, when he looked at me with those red eyes, his hands were full of the youkai's blood, I couldn't help but to feel scared. "What's wrong with you brother? You're acting strange" he just got closer as he growled menacingly at me. It was not a 'go before I kill you' growl, it was more like a 'I'm the one who gives the orders around here, submit or die'. Combine this, a out of control youkai Inuyasha who is guided just by his instincts, with a young wolf female youkai in heat and that's not a good combination. Inuyasha raped me that night, I couldn't blame him, he was out of control when he did it but I couldn't forgive him either. The next morning, he woke up naked and covered in sweat and blood. I was below him, covered in scars and my own tears. He quickly got off, worried when he realized what had he done. "Aika, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear, I just lost control over me and..." "It's okay Inuyasha, it's nothing I'm not used to, since I was Naraku's whore" "I'm not like him. I have always thought of you as a sister, this is just that I..." "You lost control over yourself, I know" We both decided to forget that horrible night, but I couldn't keep traveling with him anymore. My body responded in an unwanted way even at the most innocent touch. So, I took my pups and went away from him "Why? I don't want to leave uncle Inu" "I know, but we have to go" "Why can't he come with us?" "Just listen to your mother and obey her. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" They finally understood and we started our trip "Thanks for understanding Inuyasha, you really mean a brother to me, but I can't keep with this since you-know-what" "I understand, and I won't blame you if you don't want to see me ever again" We said goodbye and went on our separated ways. The only part I didn't tell him was that I took three and not two pups with me. I was pregnant again, this time with Inuyasha's child.


End file.
